Secrets from the Summer
by shakesfrompops
Summary: Betty Cooper goes away to camp and meets mystery man, Jughead Jones. What will happen between the two? some scenes are rated M, not T. I will warn you at the beginning of the chapter if I feel it is necassary.
1. Going

**Author's note:** **Hey guys!!! This is my first ever Fanfiction, so I hope it is okay!** **I've been sitting on this idea for a long time, so I decided to make it a real thing!**

"Betty?" Alice says, coming through the door into the blonde teenager's room.

"Yes mom?" she answers, looking up from her diary, where she is currently gushing about her boyfriend, Archie Andrews.

"Your father and I both agree that you need to get out this summer. So, we are taking you to a 3 month long camp, in upstate New York. Since this is such short notice, you have to pack tonight because we leave tomorrow morning." Alice replies.

Alice then exits Betty's pastel pink room, leaving Betty to her own thoughts.

 _I'm leaving for the summer? Archie is going to be so mad at me!_

She springs off of her bed and runs down the stairs, before heading out of her house. She jogs down the street to Archie's humble abode. She knocks on the white door and steps back.

A few moments later, the door opens, and she finds herself looking at her handsome boyfriend. Who just happens to be shirtless.

"Oh hey, Betty!" Archie exclaims. He steps out briefly, only to grab his girlfriend's dainty hand. "Come inside."

"Archie, I have to tell you something. My parents are sending me away to a camp for the rest of summer. I leave tomorrow," she says, before taking a gulp of air.

"What?" Archie asks. "You're leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah. We can text and face time every day, and the time will fly by so fast," she answers quickly.

"I guess so."

"I have to go, I thought I would tell you. I love you Arch," Betty says before kissing him on the cheek and leaving him standing in his foyer.

THE NEXT DAY*

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead!" Alice calls up the stairs to Betty, who, before the rude awakening, had been sleeping peacefully.

Betty groans and opens her eyes to see light flooding in through her window. She reaches over to her night stand and grabs her phone. After unplugging it, she texts Archie a good morning message for him to wake up to.

Betty eventually gets out of bed and hops in the shower, before getting dressed in a white sweater and dark wash skinny jeans, paired with her silvery flats that her dad gave to her on her 17th birthday.

She pulls her damp hair into a tight ponytail and applies minimal makeup. After everything is all said and done, she grabs her suitcase and goes downstairs to say good morning to her parents.

"Hurry up Betty, we are running behind!" her mother says. Betty ignores her and grabs a bagel that just popped up from the toaster.

After Betty finished her breakfast, the three of them loaded up into Alice's white Jeep.

The drive was 4 hours long, and Betty spent her time writing on her pink laptop.

Those 4 hours were long gone, and the Jeep holding the Coopers had pulled into a parking space at the place that Betty would be spending her summer.

Her parents bid her farewell and leave her standing on the sidewalk. She turns around, tightens her ponytail and walks into the main lobby.

"Hey, are you lost?" a voice calls out.

Betty whips her head around and finds a tall, handsome boy in front of her.

"Yeah, kind of. I need to get to Lobby 7. This map is useless," she explains to the mystery guy, who seems to be checking her out.

"I can help you with that. Follow me," he replies. "My name is Jughead Jones, by the way. What's yours?"

"Betty. Betty Cooper. I'm from Riverdale," she answers.

"Well, Betty Cooper, which loft are you in?" Jughead inquires.

After quickly looking at her information packet, she answers his question. "Loft 3."

"Lucky you, because I'm also in Loft 3," he says, smirking.

Betty feels a warm tingle in her cheeks, so she quickly looks down to avoid embarassment.

Once they reach the lobby, Betty turns to Jughead and says, "Thank you Jug. I appreciate it." Then, without thinking, she leans close and kisses him on his cheek.

 **I hope that this is a good first chapter! I worked really hard on it.** **I know its kind of short, but after a while I will make them a bit longer.**

 **Make sure to follow me on instagram, my username is @shakesfrompops**

 **xoxo**


	2. Surprise

**Author's Note: Hi, once again! This chapter might be a bit messy... It is from Jughead's P.O.V.! I hope you like it.**

When she leaned over and kissed me on my cheek, I could smell her shampoo, it was strawberries.

She left me standing outside Lobby 7, gazing after her. After a while, I slowly walked to my loft, which I now share with her.

When I got to my loft, I went to work. I cleaned up any dirty laundry, bowls and plates that desperetly need a run through the dishwasher, as well as anything out of place.

About an hour of cleaning went by before I heard the door open gently. I could hear Betty walking down the hallway.

"Jughead? Are you here?" her voice called out, ringing through the loft.

"Yep, I'm in the kitchen," I replied, sitting down on one of the bar stools available.

She turns the corner and gasps. Betty looks around in awe as she takes in the giant kitchen, that seems like it was taken right out of a home magizine.

"Holy crap! This is amazing!" she exclaimed. She drops her stuff and starts running throughout the open layout of the loft.

"In all my time spent at this camp, I have never seen anyone get excited about the lofts," I say, not expecting her to hear me.

"I heard that!" she yelled to me. I started to chuckle at that. I looked down at her pile of stuff that she had dropped. The heaping pile includes a pale pink suitcase, a light gray sweater, a blue backpack, among other things.

Once Betty has finished touring the loft, she comes back into the kitchen. "So, Jughead, tell me something about yourself," she says, hoisting herself up onto the kitchen counter.

"Well, my real name is Forsythe Pendleton Jones lll," I reply, smiling. "Your turn."

"That wasn't deep! That only scratched the surface of you, I can tell. Anyways, my secret is that my mother controls everything in my life. Who my friends are, who I can date, my food, my clothes, absolutely everything," she answers, suddenly very serious.

I instantly lose my smile after she says that and solemnly say, "Wow, that sucks."

"Yeah, I know."

I could see the glimmer of tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I prod. She nods her head before replying.

"Yep! Which room is mine?"

"Um, Betts, its a loft. There is only one room," I trail off.

"Excuse me?" she asks, shocked. Her eyes widen as she scans them down my body.

"What? You don't want to share a bed with me?" I tease. I took a few steps closer to her.

Her cheeks started to flush as she cleared her throat, "Um.."

"I'm only joking. There only is one room but there is a set of bunk beds. I have top, by the way," I chuckle, before winking and walking out of the kitchen.

I walk out of the loft and down to the lake to sit on the edge of the dock. I pull out my phone from my pocket and call my mom. I was hoping that she would finally pick up and have an actual conversation with me.

I should have expected the beep that indicates that I have to leave a voice mail, but I didn't. When the beep sounded, I was speechless. I didn't know what to say, except, "Call me back mom, I love you."

I hang up and shove my phone back into my pocket and throw a stone into the lake out of frustration.

 _I don't know why I keep calling her, thinking she might answer her phone._

After my feelings simmer down, I realize that I have to take Betty to dinner. I jump up and run back to our shared loft. I open the door and head upstairs after checking each room for her. I knock on the shut door to our room.

"Hey Betts, it's dinner time," I proclaim. When she doesn't reply, I open the door and walk in.

"Oh shit, sorry!" I swear, as she waltz out of the bathroom, in only a towel. I immediately think to cover my eyes, so my hand flies up to my face.

"Oh my god, Jughead! You scared me!" she cries out.

With my hand over my eyes, I feel for the doorknob and open the door to give her some privacy.

"I am so sorry Betty!" I call through the door, once I am outside of the room.

 **Welp, there is chapter 2! I hope you like it! It probably is really crappy.**

 **Next chapter: Betty and Jughead's relationship strengthens, and Jughead gets a phone call from someone in his dark past.**


	3. Close

**Author's Note: This chapter is longer than the past two! A couple of you asked to have me make the chapters longer, so here you go! This is in Betty's P.O.V.! Enjoy!**

After Jughead walked into the room as I was leaving the bathroom, I quickly changed into a striped crop top with old, denim overalls. I wrapped a red flannel around my waist before lacing up my combat boots. I tied up my hair into a tight ponytail and applied mascara and chapstick. When I was finished, I went downstairs to meet Jughead. As I was walking down the stairs, Jughead looked up from the sofa and watched me walk down the flight of stairs.

"Betty, I'm so so-" he starts to explain before I cut him off.

"Save it. I don't care, it was an accident," I say as I start to smile. I walked over to the sofa and sat down next to him, leaning against the plush pillows.

"We have to go to dinner soon. There you can meet everyone," he tells me, looking at me. I stare back at him, gazing into his baby blue eyes.

After a brief moment of silence, I finally reply, "Alright." I give him a small smile, and he smiles as well. As I was looking at him, I noticed his beanie. I looked at it carefully, realizing it was a crown.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, with a quizzical look on his (gorgeous) face.

"I'm, just looking," I explain, feeling heat come up to my face. I quickly look away at the floor before my cheeks can give away my embarrassment. "We should probably go," I remind him.

He stands up and offers his hand, which I gratefully take. We link arms as we leave the modern loft, and head to the cabin that holds every meal.

Once we reach the cabin, Jughead holds the door open for me and I step inside the brightly lit cafeteria. He puts his hand in the small of my back and leads me to the line of pushy teenagers, who all desperately want their food. I take a plate from the stack and dish myself some pasta from the slow cooker. Next, I put a breadstick on my plate and grab a chocolate chip cookie. I wait for Jughead so he can lead me to his friends, which he does. We sit down at the table and I scoot closer to Jughead, as he is the only person I know at this table.

At first glance, his friends seem like they are the group of kids who you want to avoid, but upon meeting them, they turn out to be some of the nicest people I've ever met.

"Guys, this is Betty. She is staying here for the summer. Betty, these are my friends," Jughead exclaims.

"Oh my god! I love your sweater! Where did you get it from?" a raven haired girl asks. I smile before replying.

"Oh I got it at Forever 21. What is your name?"

"Veronica. You can call me Ronnie though. We need to be best friends," she answers, holding her hand out. I accept the handshake and smile at her.

"Nice to meet you Betty, I'm Kevin. Jughead's gay bestie," the boy next to Veronica says.

I turn my smile to Kevin, and shake his hand as well.

"So, Miss Betty, tell us about yourself," Kevin says.

"Well, I'm from Riverdale. It is 4 hours south of here," I tell them. I explain how my parents forced me to come to this camp for the summer so I could meet new friends, and how lucky I was to have already met amazing people.

"Which loft are you staying in?" Veronica inquires. I turn and look at Jughead before answering.

"Loft 3, with Jughead," I tell her, as a smile starts to stretch across my face. Veronica's eyebrows shoot up as she looks at the two of us.

"Wow... who is on top?" Kevin asks, leaning forward. My cheeks start to burn after he says that. "The top bunk, Betts," he adds, grinning. Veronica busts out laughing at his remarks.

"Why am I friends with you people?" Jughead mumbled. I just looked down at my food and began eating the delicious looking pasta.

"Oh my god, look!" Ronnie exclaims, staring at the doorway. I turn around and find what she is talking about.

"Who is that?" I questioned.

The girl we are staring at, is absolutely flawless. Her skin is smooth and fair, complemented by fiery red hair and plump lips, painted with red. Her ginger hair is curled perfectly, and bounces as she walks through the cafeteria.

"That, is Cheryl 'Bombshell' Blossom," Jughead says, turning back around to eat the food on his plate. I continue watching her, until she disappears into a crowd of teenagers.

We finish our food, before all walking back to Loft 3, where we hung out for an hour. We talked and laughed together about everything under the sun. Kevin and Veronica sat down on some plush cushions that we brought down from the bedroom, and Jughead and I sat close to one another on the sofa. He kept his arm around the back of the couch and I leaned into into his side.

When the sun went down, Kevin suggested that we go swimming in the lake, which we all agreed to. Kevin and Veronica both left to change into their swimming suits, leaving Jughead and I in our loft.

"Did you bring a swimsuit?" Jughead probed. I nodded my head and headed up the stairs. Once I'm in the bedroom, I sift through my suitcase, looking for my lavender colored bikini that I bought a few summers ago. After I found it, I walked to the door and locked it, knowing Jughead might accidentally walk in on me changing. I quickly changed into my suit and threw a oversized t-shirt over it. I slipped on my white flip flops onto my feet and unlocked the door and walked down the stairs into the living room. When Jughead looks up from his book, my breath hitches in my throat. He gives me a little smile before he stands up and brushes past me up the flight of stairs.

I sit down and go on my phone, realizing that Archie texted me 4 times.

 _Archie: Hey_ Betty _3_

 _Archie: Betty text me back!_

 _Archie: Why aren't you replying?_

I quickly shoot a text back explaining the situation.

 _Betty: Hey, sorry for not replying, I was meeting new people and doing a bunch of activities. I'm going swimming right now with some friends, I will try to call you later._

I put my phone on the coffee table and sit back, waiting for Jughead. After a few more minutes, he walks down the stairs in his swim trunks and flip flops.

"Ready?" he asks me. I look up, and lock eyes with him.

"Y-yeah," I stammer. I stand up as he throws me a white fluffy towel. "Thanks," I tell him, leading the way out of the loft. He catches up to me and takes my hand in his. I look down at our interlocked hands and then up to his face.

"So.. do you have a boyfriend back in Riverdale?" Jughead prods. A blush creeps up my neck as I think of my reply.

 _Oh my god! I can't tell him about Archie, at least not now!_ I think to myself. "Um, no. Do you have a girlfriend?" I answer, including my own question.

He shakes his head and a few moments later, we reach the lake. He releases my hand and drops his towel onto the ground, and slides out of his flip flops. I follow his actions, leaving my things next to his.

Next thing I know, he is grabbing my waist and hoisting me over his shoulder and running into the water. A scream exits my mouth followed by a series of giggles. I hear his gasp when the cold water hits his skin. Once the water is up to his chest, he drops me into the cold lake water. All the air leaves my lungs as the cold water splashes against me. After realizing what he did, I jump out of the water, splattering him with water droplets.

His jaw drops in surprise and he stares at me. Before I can do anything he cups a handful of water and throws it at me. I screech at the water hitting my face.

We play in the water for a long time, not noticing the fact that Kevin and Veronica didn't show up. Once the sun went down completely, and the stars began shining in the dark sky, we make our way out of the lake. I gaze up at the half crescent moon and then over at Jughead, who in fact, was not looking at the moon, but me.

"What?" I ask him, turning towards him. He steps closer to me and reaches his hand up to my face. He leans closer to me, close enough that I can feel his breath on my face. I look into his eyes, and then his lips.

Before our lips touched, we heard shouting close to the lofts. Jughead sighs out and shuts his eyes before looking towards shore. I followed his gaze and saw a beam of light, coming from the treeline.

"Oh my god! They are going to kiss!" a voice yells.

"Kevin? Ronnie? What are you two doing?" I call back. All of a sudden, the light shuts out and there is the sound of branches breaking. I look back to Jughead and see him roll his eyes. I giggle at his facial expression, making him laugh as well.

"I guess that it's time to turn in for the night," he whispers. I nod and back away, before slipping into my sandals and grabbing my towel and t-shirt. Without waiting, I started walking back to our loft, disappointed at the fact that our intimate moment was interrupted. I run into the loft and slam the door behind me, grabbing my phone off the table and walking up the stairs into the bedroom.

I take my undergarments and pajamas into the bathroom and throw them on the counter before getting into the shower and letting the water run over my skin. When I finish my shower, I get dressed and towel dry my hair. I step out of the bathroom and threw my bathing suit into the hamper supplied by the camp. After plugging in my phone, I lie down on my bunk, and cover up with my blankets.

The door to the bedroom opens slowly, and I turn over, facing the wall. Jughead creeps around the room and eventually climbs the ladder and gets into his bed. He just lies there in silence for a while, but before I fall asleep, I hear him whisper something.

"Goodnight, Betts."

I look up before whispering my own reply, "Goodnight."


	4. Wait

**Author's Note:** **Hi! I'm sorry (not sorry) about last chapter's cliffhanger thingy... also, I made that chapter almost 2,000 words! I hope that is the best length for you all. Anyways, this is also from Betty's P.O.V., just thought I would tell you all. xoxo!**

I wake up in darkness. I blindly find my phone to see what time it is: 4 o'clock. Way too early to be awake.

I know I'm not able to fall back asleep so I gently get off my bed and unplug my phone. I open the door quietly and sneak out of the room. Once I am downstairs, I go into the kitchen to find something to make for breakfast. I scour the cupboards, the fridge, and the pantry, searching for the ingrediants to make the best breakfast ever, scones.

After I find all my ingrediants, I set out to make the best breakfast Jughead has ever eaten. It takes me almost 3 hours to make breakfast perfect, and at 7:30, Jughead comes downstairs. His hair is mussed and the bags under his eyes are very noticable. He is wearing a gray shirt with a black 'S' on it paired with plaid boxers.

"Good morning!" I chirp to him, as he sits down at the table. "Would you like some coffee?"

He nods his response before digging into the fresh scone on his plate. "Wow, this is really good. Where did you learn to make this?" he asks, after shoving half of the scone in his mouth.

I smile over my shoulder before replying, "My grandma taught me." Once I pour his coffee, I walk over to the table and set it down in front of him and hand him the coffee creamer container. "How did you sleep?" I inquire, watching him intently.

"Eh, it was alright," he says, shrugging. He looks up and we lock eyes. After a moment of intimidating eye contact, I look down and begin eating.

"So.. about last night," I inquire, unsure about where this conversation might end up.

"What about it? We swam together and got rudely interrupted by the jerks I call my best friends," he deadpans. I bust out laughing at his seriousness.

I finish laughing and ask, "Do you not want to talk about it or something?"

"I don't know. It was nice, you know. Swimming with you," he replies.

"I agree," I tell him. After that, I keep my mouth shut and finish my breakfast.

Once we both have finished our breakfast, he is loads the dirty dishes into the dishwasher while I go upstairs to change for the day. After a long time of deciding on what to wear, I settle on a pair of dark wash shorts and a light pink tank top paired with white converse. As always, I put my hair into a ponytail and swipe on some mascara.

Before heading back downstairs, I send Archie a text for him to wake up to.

 _Betty: Hey Arch. I hope you slept good last night. I'm sorry I didn't call you like I said I would, once I got back from swimming I went right to bed. xoxo_

I put my phone in my pocket and leave the bedroom. I bump into Jughead as I'm exiting the room, slamming into his chest and falling down. I land right on top of him, and I feel a blush rise into my cheeks from embarrassment.

"I'm so, so, so, sorry Jughead!" I exclaim. I suddenly realize that we are in a compromising position on the floor so I quickly stand up and offer my hand to him, which he gladly takes.

"It's alright Cooper," he replies, standing up and brushing the dust on his pants off. He walks past me and shuts the door in my face.

I turn on my heel and walk down the stairs. I step outside and notice Veronica walking alone, so I jog to catch up to her.

"So, what were you and lover boy doing last night?" she probes. I smile at her before answering.

"We were swimming, and I thought he was going to kiss me, but sadly we were interrupted by some nosy friends," I say, layering my words with sweetness. She starts to giggle and doesn't stop until we reach a cabin that is labeled with the words 'Crafting'.

"And what did you do afterwards?" she inquires, smirking at me.

"We went to bed," I deadpan. Her face lights up when I say that.

"Wait, so does that mean you hooked up?"

"Oh my god, Veronica! No, we went to bed separately. In our own beds for heaven's sake!" I tell her, raising my voice a little bit. Her face immediately drops but she ignores my statement and hooks her arm around mine.

"Oh well," she says to me. I laugh at her reaction, with a huge smile etched onto my face. We walk into the cabin and find a table to start a project together. I decide to try to replicate a painting that is hung on the cabin walls. I pick out my paints and brushes, as well as my canvas, while Ronnie gets started on her own painting.

After we finish our projects and we set them to dry before leaving the cabin and heading back to Loft 3 to hang out. As we were walking up the steps, I could hear some voices coming out of an open window.

"Shhh! Let's listen!" Veronica whispers to me. We walk around the side of the loft and crouch below another open window.

"I don't know Kev, she was really hesitant when I asked if she had a boyfriend," Jughead explains, before groaning. "Ugh, why am I such an idiot?" he yells. I look over to Ronnie and frown.

"I have a game plan! When Kevin and I leave, go in there and get yourself a man," Ronnie says softly. My face lights up and I nod as she whips her phone out, to text Kevin to meet her at the lake. She sends the text and waves goodbye before running down to the lake. I hear the door open as Kevin leaves Loft 3. Once he is out of my line of sight, I rush into the loft.

"Hey, Jug," I stammer. He turns around to face me before replying. When he looks at me, my chest rises and falls quicker then ever. I creep over to the open window, shutting it firmly and then closing the blinds.

"Hey there Betts, what are you doing?" he inquires, watching me intently.

"You'll see."

I walk over to where he is leaning against the counter and set my hands beside his hips before leaning closer to him. I look up to his face and feel his warm breath on my cheeks. "Do you, want to continue last night?" I question. He nods his head before ducking his head down to mine. Our lips touch briefly, spreading warmth throughout my face.

His hands reach up and cup my cheeks, pulling me even closer to him. His legs move apart and I step in between them, eliminating the space between us. After a moment longer, I pull away and smile.

"That, was..." he starts to say.

I finish his sentence, "Amazing." I lean back into him and kiss him once more, this time, with more force. He wraps his arms around my waist and hoists me up onto the counter, making me gasp in surprise. I run my fingers through his hair, making his hat fall to the ground.

Jughead tugs on my tank top, slipping his fingers under my shirt, setting my skin on fire. I start to pull on his t-shirt, but before it can get over his head, there is a knock on the door.

He pulls away muttering, "Why do we always get interrupted?" I giggle a little before hopping off of the counter. I walk into the living room and open the door to find Cheryl standing there.

"Oh, I was hoping to see Jughead. Who are you?" she says, with a disappointed look on her face.

"I'm Betty Cooper. I got here the other day. I'm staying in this loft with Jughead. What do you need?" I reply, plastering a fake smile on my face.

"Nothing, just stopping by to say hello. Is, he home?"

"Um, not right now... I'm actually not sure. I can give him a message if you'd like," I tell her.

"No need. I'll see you around blondie," she says before turning on her heel and walking away. I shut the door and return to the kitchen.

"Who was it?" Jughead inquires.

"Cheryl, but its nothing. Can we continue from where we left off?" I answer, stepping close to him, putting my hand on his chest.

He looks down at my hand before replying. "Ah, see now here's the thing. I only kiss girls before 2:30. But sadly, its 2:33. Come back tomorrow!" he tells me, with a grin.

I slap him playfully before grabbing the back of his head and pulling his lips to mine. After a brief kiss, I whisper, "Too bad. I guess I'm a rule breaker."

He kisses me once again and pushes me against the nearest wall. He starts to kiss my neck, and every so often, he nips my skin with his teeth, making me shudder in delight. Before I know what is happening, he pulls my shirt off and then his as well, leaving our bare skin touching.

His hand trails up my side, giving me goosebumps. "Oh my god, Jug," I say. He quiets me with a kiss, and then he slips his fingers into the waist band of my shorts.

"Wait!" I say abruptly, pulling away from his kisses. He looks at me, a bewildered look on his face.


	5. Fighting

**Author's note:** **So, this is Chapter 5... it isn't that great, but I worked really hard on it. This chapter is from Jughead's P.O.V.! Hope you enjoy it!**

"Wait what?" I ask her, searching her eyes for a clue to what she is talking about. She pulls away from my arms and finds her shirt. She quickly slips it on before talking again.

"I forgot to tell you, I promised Veronica that I would spend the night in her loft. I'm really sorry Juggie," she tells me before kissing me and walking out of the room. I hear her run up the stairs, so I pick my shirt up from the floor and put it on.

I lay down on the couch and turn on the television, not paying any attention to the show that is on. The door upstairs slams shut and Betty runs back down the stairs, only stopping briefly to bid me goodbye.

"Bye Jug, I'll be back tomorrow morning." She then walks out of the loft, closing the door softly.

"Bye Betts," I mutter under my breath. Eventually, I fall asleep on the couch, with the TV still playing in the background. In the middle of the night, I wake up to the sound of creaking floorboards. I sit up and look around. I stand up and grab the baseball bat that I keep in the living room, just in case.

I slowly creep into the kitchen where the sound is coming from, and see that the fridge is open with someone bending down to look inside. I grip the metal bat in my hands even harder and take another step closer.

"Who are you?" I accuse the mystery person. They swing their head up and smack the back of their head on the door to the freezer.

"Ow! Oh my god that hurt!" Kevin yells. I let all my air out and drop the bat. He stands up straight, rubbing the back of his head.

"Kevin? What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night!" I tell him. I flick the lightswitch on and set the bat down next to the doorway. I walk to the counter and sit down on one of the barstools.

"Ok, Jug, I've been your best friend for 5 years now, and I've never ever seen your beanie just laying on the ground like this," he says, pointing at the lifeless hat that was pushed off in a rush only mere hours ago. "Did you and Betty.." he trails off.

"No Kev, but we did have a moment after you left. On the counter. And against the wall. But, don't worry, our pants stayed on," I chuckle, thinking back to that afternoon. He breaks out into a grin and pats me on the back.

"So, what made you stop?" Kevin inquires. He looks over to me, with a curious look on his face.

"Betty said she had to go to Veronica's loft, she had forgotten about her promise to Ronnie," I answer. He nods his head, understanding. "So what were you doing scavenging through my fridge?" I ask him.

"I was hungry and I don't have any food and the cafeteria was closed so I came here because you always have food," he replies. I chuckle at his remark, he always has a funny comment up his sleeve.

Kevin and I have been best friends since he started coming to camp every year, which was 5 summers ago.

FLASHBACK*

"Hey, can you help m-me?" 13 year old Kevin asks 14 year old Jughead. Jughead turns around and looks at the scrawny boy his age.

"Yeah whats up?" Jughead replies, grinning.

"Where is loft 6? That's where I'm staying this summer," Kevin answers. "I'm Kevin, by the way," he adds.

"Loft 6 is over there," Jughead says, pointing across the parking lot. "My name's Jughead Jones."

Kevin bursts out giggling, "Ju-Jughead? That's so funny!"

FLASHBACK OVER*

"True," I reply.

 _The next day..._

"Hey Juggie," Betty says, walking into the loft, closing the door firmly. I look up from my novel that I am writing and gaze into her green eyes.

"Oh. Hey," I mumble, turning back to my laptop. She sighs loudly before stomping up the stairs. A few moments pass and then she is back in the living room, seething with anger.

"Why are you shutting me out?" she yells at me, clasping her hands into fists. I stand up and face her before answering.

"I'm not shutting you out Betty! You left me standing there yesterday," I exclaim, anger starting to drip into my words.

Her face gives away any shock she was trying to hide from me, "Are you kidding me? I texted you multiple times. I called you multiple times Jughead! I really like you and this is what I get in return?" she rages.

"You, you like me?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes, Jug. And I thought you like me too but I guess I was wrong," she answers firmly.

Before she can say another word, I close in, eliminating the space between us. I cup her face and lean in. Our lips touch softly, and then she wraps her arms around my neck.

I walk her over to the wall, our lips never leaving one another. Once I have her pressed against the pale yellow wall, I pull away. "Good, because I like you too, Betty Cooper," I whisper in her ear before biting her earlobe gently.

"Jug," she starts to say. I quiet her with another kiss, but this one is rougher than the first one.

I run my hands down her sides making her shudder. "Oh Betty..." I murmur. She takes my lips once again, then pulls my shirt over my head.

"Hey," I whisper to her, staring into her eyes.

"Hm?" she replies, playing with my hair. I smile down at her before I answer her.

"Do you want lunch?" I ask her. She nods her head and then kisses me once more.

"Only if you're making it," she whispers.

"Of course," I assure her. I walk into the kitchen and pull out a big pot and set it on the stove. I grab all the ingredients for what I decide to make, barbecue chicken salad. I start cooking the chicken and preparing the salad when Betty walks into the kitchen behind me. She wraps her arms around my torso and kisses my cheek.

"Smells good Jug," she breathes in my ear. I smile and turn around to face her. She has changed into a white t-shirt with a crown on it and a pair of denim shorts, paired with flip flops.

"Love the shirt Cooper," I tell her. She looks down at her shirt and smiles to me. My heart breaks into a million pieces, knowing that in 2 1/2 months, she is going to leave, and quite possibly never come back.

"What's wrong?" she asks, searching my face in confusion.

"Oh, it-its nothing," I reply before turning back around to continue cooking. I mentally kick myself for falling for her over and over again.

"That is bull crap Jughead!" she says, grabbing my arm. I whip around and face her.

"Betty, do you want to know something about me?"

"Of course, Jug," she replies, her eyebrows scrunching up.

"When I was 6, my mom left. She grabbed my sister and left my father and I. He became an alcoholic, an abusive one. I have taught myself to build up barriers so I don't get hurt like that again, but you waltzed into my life and shattered every barrier I ever had. And when you drive away in September, I won't be able to build them again. Do you know how much that's going to hurt me?" I tell her, making tears spring to her eyes.

"Juggie," she trails off.

"Don't, Betty," I retort. "I'll let you know when lunch is ready."

She is speechless. She stands there, as a single tear runs down her face. All of a sudden, she grabs my face and kisses me. Her lips taste like salt, from her tears.

"I'm not giving up on you. On us," she says, after pulling away from me. She gives me a small smile.


	6. Broken

**Author's Note: Hey wassup! Here is chapter 6. It's from Jug's P.O.V. because why not.**

 _The next day..._

I wake up to the sun shining into the living room. I attempt to shift my body but I realize that Betty is snuggled under my arm which is draped over her waist. I lean forward and take a deep breath, breathing in the smell of her hair. "Finally!" Betty whispers excitedly. She turns over to face me, her eyes bright. "I thought you would never wake up!"

"How long have you awake Betts?" I ask her, a smile stretching across my face. She scrunches up her face as she thinks.

"Um, about 45 minutes. I didn't want to wake you," she says smiling. She leans towards me and captures my lips with her own. When she pulls away, I start to remember what happened the night before.

 _Betty and I had made up after our fight about my depressing life, and we went to dinner at the cafeteria. We hung out with Kevin and Veronica for the rest of the night, before watching Wedding Crashers. Well, actually we spent the majority kissing and cuddling. Mid-way through the movie, we both fell asleep on the couch._

"You are adorable with your messy hair Betty," I tell her. She starts to blush and adverts her gaze.

"We, we should probably get moving, you know," she stumbles. I nod and kiss her softly. She smiles against my mouth before pulling away and standing up from the couch. I watch Betty as she walks away, before standing up myself. I follow her up the stairs and into the bedroom, closing the door behind us. She sifts through her suitcase and when she pulls out a pair of shorts, a pill bottle falls out.

I look over at her and she is quick to pick it up and throw it back in her suitcase. "Betts, what was that?" I inquire, walking slowly over to her. Her cheeks are bright red as she answers.

"Oh, oh nothing. Don't worry about it," she replies, flashing me a bright smile. I stop walking in front of her and take her hands in mine. She looks up at me and I notice tears brimming her eyes. I pull her into a hug as she starts crying. I rub her back when she starts sobbing into my shoulder.

Eventually her cries fade and she steps back as she wipes her eyes with her arm. "I'm sorry for ruining your shirt," she mumbles. I sigh before answering her.

"Betty. Honestly its fine. I don't care," I tell her. She gives me a small smile.

A few hours pass and we find ourselves on the camp pontoon, boating around the lake with other campers. Once we are done, we drive the boat back to the dock and I help Betty out of the boat. As we walk up to the cabins and lofts, my foot gets caught on a branch that juts out into the walking path. I fall to the ground, twisting my ankle in the process. I hit the hard ground and groan.

Pain shoots up my leg and when I try to sit up, a fiery sensation burns on my foot. Betty kneels down beside me and starts worrying about me.

"Oh my god, Jug are you okay?" she says frantically. She pushes me back down when I try to stand up. "Do not move! You are badly hurt Juggie."

"Betty, I'm fine."

"No you are not Jughead! Let me look at it," she exclaims, pulling my pant leg up. I groan when the hem brushes along my ankle. "Oh my god!" Betty trembled.

My ankle and foot are dark with purple and black bruises. She lightly touches it and I moan in pain. "Sorry! We need to get you to the hospital or something," she tells me, searching for someone to help us.

"Betts, we are in the middle of nowhere. The nearest hospital is 2 hours away. Just, just get me to the infirmary, its by the main lobby," I respond through clenched teeth. She nods and stands up. Betty holds her hand out for me and helps me stand up. She wraps her arm around my waist and helps me limp to the infirmary.

Once we reach the sterile building, she grasps my hand in hers and doesn't let go until the doctor says I have to go in for an x-ray. She kisses me swiftly and sits down in the extra chair in the room, watching as I get into a wheelchair to get to the radiation room. The x-rays are quick and painless, and before I know it, I'm back in the exam room.

"So, the x-rays show a slight fracture in your talus, or ankle. I'll have to put a cast on it, and your going to need crutches for the rest of the summer, or until I tell you its healed," the doctor tells me. I nod my response. The doctor walks out of the room to get the casting materials, leaving Betty and I in the room alone.

"Crutches? Your not going to be able to do anything except mope around the loft!" she exclaims, placing her hands on my thighs, leaning close to me. I smile at her before replying.

"We can still make out whenever you want," I whisper, making her blush furiously.

She smacks my arm playfully, "Jughead!" I snicker at her reaction to my comment.

"You know Betts, you are so beautiful," I say to her, gazing into her green eyes. She blushes once more, before kissing me softly.

"And you are so handsome Jug," she tells me once we break apart.

"Can you call Kev, my phone is in my back pocket," I ask her. She blinks twice and then responds.

"Ye-yeah." She walks behind me and wiggles my phone out of the pocket of my jeans. "Here, you need to put in your passcode." She hands me my phone and I tap in the passcode. She finds my contacts and calls Kevin. Betty puts the call onto speakerphone, allowing me to hear the call.

She stands there, listening for Kevin's voice.

"Hey its my best man!" Kevin says excitedly. I smile at his enthusiasm.

"Actually, Kev, its me Betty. I'm with Jug at the infirmary," she replies.

"Oh my god, Betty are you pregnant?" he yells into the phone.

"Kevin!" I exclaim, laughing.

"N-no. We haven't you know, done anything," Betty stammers, looking flustered. I smirk when her gaze reaches me.

"Mhm. Whats up actually then?" he responds.

"Jug broke his ankle," Betty tells him.

Kevin's gasp in surprise gives away his reaction, "What? How?"

"I tripped and fell on it bad," I explain. "The doctor is coming back any moment so we gotta go Kev. We will swing by your loft so you can sign my cast."

"Ok toodles Jug and Jug's bae," he chirps before ending the call.

"You're my what?" I ask in disbelief.

"Your bae," she tells me with a giggle.

The door to the exam room opens and the doctor comes back in with the casting supplies. He sets to putting the cast on my swollen ankle and foot.

When he asked me what color, I let Betty decide. She chose grey.

The doctor finishes the cast and hands me a pair of silver crutches and says, "Now Jughead if you have any problems come see me."

I nod and slide off the table and position the crutches under my arms. I hobble out of the room, Betty trailing close behind.

"Well, that was fun," I tease her. She smiles and helps me out of the building.

"What do you want to do for the rest of the night?" she inquires, staring at me as we walk.

"Mm, I think we should cook dinner and then cuddle," I reply. Once we reach the loft, I lean down and kiss her soft lips. She cups my face in her hands, and then opens the door to reveal Kevin and Veronica and a few other friends standing in our living room.

"Hey guys!" Ronnie exclaims, rushing forward to give Betty a hug and me a pat on the head. I smile at her and then turn my gaze to look at everyone else.

"We brought pizza and ice cream," one of my friends, Toni, says, pointing into the kitchen.

"Ooh yay!" Betty squeals and then hurries into the kitchen. I slowly make my way into the room, followed by my friends. I sit down at the table and prop my injured foot up on another chair.

"We brought sharpies!" Kevin exclaims. I motion to my foot and he closes in, uncapping the marker of his choice. He starts writing on my cast, and draws a smiley face next to the bubble letters that say 'Kevin K.'

One by one, everyone signs their name on my cast. After 45 minutes, people start trickling out of Betty and I's loft.

"What movie do you want to watch tonight?" I asks Betty, as she sits down next to me at the table.

"Hmm, how about Dirty Dancing?" she replies. I smile at her, remembering when she told me that it was her favorite movie of all time.

"Anything for you Betts."

She smiles and helps me into the living room, letting me take as much space as I want on the couch. She squeezes in beside me, allowing me to wrap my arms around her.

"Hey Betts?"

"Hm?" she murmurs. Betty turns her head so she is facing me when I respond.

"What are we?" I inquire.

"Um, I'm not sure. What do you want us to be?" she answers.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I ask her. Her eyes look down as she contemplates her answer.

"Of course, Juggie."


	7. Together

**Author's note: Hi there! This chapter probably sucks but I thought it had some cute bughead scenes. It's from Betty's P.O.V. this time! Hope you enjoy it!** **It's a pretty short chapter by the way, sort of just a filler.**

 ** _Also this chpater is dedicated to one of my ibfs. Her username on instagram is so GO FOLLOW HER! She is super sweet and a fun person to talk to._**

 _"Of course, Juggie."_

Jughead asks me to help him up the stairs so I happily comply, standing up and giving him my hand. He grabs it and pulls himself up, careful to not out much pressure on his foot.

"Thanks for helping me," he tells me, smiling.

I return the smile and wrap my arm around his waist, guiding him to the stairs. We go up the stairs carefully, taking our time.

"What did you need up here? I can grab it for you," I say to him, turning and looking him in the eyes. He catches my gaze and smirks.

"I need my laptop, I want to write for a while," he replies, pointing to his blue laptop that sits on his bed. I walk to the bunk bed and start climbing the ladder. I get ahold on his laptop and shimmy my way down the ladder.

"Is that all?" I inquire

"Yeah, I think so," Jughead answers. I flash him a small smile and wrap my arm around his torso once more.

Once we reach the living room, he sits back down on the couch and opens his laptop. I sit beside him and lean against his shoulder. I turn on the television, and flip through the channels before settling on 'Friends'.

We stay in that position until I yawn, bringing Jug back into reality.

"I think its time for bed, Betty," he whispers in my ear. I shiver as his hot breath hits my face before nodding my response.

We shuffle up the stairs once more, and I help him change into his pajamas. He lays down on my bed close to the wall, and pats the bed next to him. I smile and quickly change into a tank top and silk shorts. I then lay down next to him, pulling the covers over us and I sigh in happiness.

"I'm so glad my parents forced me to come here," I whisper.

"I am too," he murmurs. We fall asleep quickly, snuggled up next to each other.

 _The next day..._

I wake up and look around. I turn over and look at Jug's face, peaceful during sleep. I lightly trace all of his features: his jaw, his nose, cheeks, and neck.

"You done touching my face?" he grumbles, his voice thick with sleep. I giggle and watch as he slowly opens his eyes.

"Yeah," I whisper. I lean forward and capture his lips on mine. Everyone says that morning breath is gross, but when you are in the middle of a kiss, its the last thing you notice.

I smile when he starts playing with my hair that cascades down my shoulder.

"We should probably get up," he whispers. I nod before sitting up on my bed. I hop off and walk towards the bathroom.

I finish my long shower, exiting the bathroom dressed only in a fluffy white towel. Jughead is perched on the edge of my bed, leaning over to tie his shoe. He looks up when I shut the bathroom door.

Jughead has changed into a pair of black jeans and an AC/DC shirt, paired with a grey flannel wrapped around his hips.

As I'm changing, I feel his stare burning into my back. "What were those pills from the other day, Betts?" he inquires. I stop moving and turn around to look at him. His face is covered in concern, his blue eyes searching my green. I put my shirt on and slip into sandels before answering.

"Oh, the-they were nothing," I stammer. I advert my gaze, looking anywhere but into his eyes. All of a sudden, he is standing up and hobbles over to me, which turns out to be quite difficult since he doesn't have his crutches with him.

He reaches up to my face and pulls my face up, forcing me to look up at him. "I'm serious Betty," he says firmly.

"Ok. They are pills to help with my depression and anxiety," I reply. His face drops after I tell him. "I'm sick, Jug. My mind, thinks stuff and I can't control it. I can't learn how to control it either. My mom makes me, you know, take them. They don't help at all," I add.

"Oh Betts, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I thought you were going to hate me because I'm sick," I tell him.

"I would never hate you B," he whispers to me, before pulling me into a tight hug. Tears spill onto my cheeks but I tell myself to not cry on his shirt, again.

"Thanks, Jug. Thank you for understanding," I mumble. "I've never told any of my friends before," I add. He pulls away from the hug and smiles at me.

"Thank you for trusting me," he tells me, before kissing my forehead.

 _A few hours later..._

"So, Jug, how is the ankle?" Veronica asks Jughead. He smiles before answering.

"Never been better," he chuckles. I grin at his statement, then he wraps his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer.

"Oh my god, swoon!" Ronnie gushes. I feel a blush creep up my neck as she flits her brown eyes between the two of us.

"What?" Jug inquires, with a confused look on his face.

"Are you two, like a thing?" Veronica answers with her own question. A big smile etches itself upon my face.

I look over at Jug and find my gaze meeting his. "Yeah, we are," I tell her. Juggie takes my hand and squeezes it tight. I pull my hand away and set it on his thigh. He looks down at it and back to my face, looking shocked.

"Aw I'm so happy!" Ron exclaims. "Betty, sleepover at my loft? Toni, Cheryl, and Josie are all invited as well. Starts at 6 pm sharp. Don't be late," she says, before throwing her dark locks over her should and sauntering away.

"I guess I'm gone tonight," I tell my boyfriend, leaning against his chest.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'll be fine Betts," the raven-haired boy quips. I smile and press a small kiss to his cheek.

 _Later that evening..._

"So, Betty. Have you and Jug done the deed yet?" Cheryl asks, staring at me.

"Um, no. I want to take our relationship slowly, though," I answer.

"Hmm..." she hums to herself.

"Ok, Toni truth or dare?" I turn to the pink haired girl on my right.

She pauses for a moment before replying, "Dare!"

"Ok... I dare you to jump off the dock fully dressed. Shoes incuded," I dare her.

She groans but complies. She quickly writes down her dare on the list of dares she must complete before noon the next day. And have video evidence.

Hours pass, and eventually I'm the only girl awake. I put my sandels on and slip out the front door and run towards my own loft. I open the door slowly, and find Jug laying on the couch, with his laptop open on a document filled with words.

"Jug," I whisper, alerting him of my presence. He tears his eyes away from his screen and looks at me, making my heart melt.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to say goodnight. My phone died so I couldn't text you," I answer. He smiles at me, so I sit beside him.

"Oh Betty," he sighs, pulling me closer.

"Oh Juggie," I say, mimicking him. He chuckles and kisses the top of my head.

"How are the girls?" he inquires.

"They're good. We played truth or dare and and Toni only picked dare so she has a long list of dares to complete," I explain. He nods his head in understanding.

"Goodnight, Betts," he tells me, before kissing me quickly.

"Goodnight Jug. I'll be back tomorrow morning," I whisper in his room. I kiss him one last time before walking out of the loft. I close the door behind me and breathe in the fresh air.


	8. Beginning

**Author's note: I posted on my Instagram story (find me on Instagram here: shakesfrompops ) that I am unwell, mentally and physically, and that I will be taking a break from editing and writing. Well, I'm still writing and editing, but I'm NOT going to overwork myself as I am getting better. This chapter took a while to finish, but I hope you all like it. It's from Betty's P.O.V. by the way!**

I pad back into the room where all the girls are sleeping peacefully, just to find Cheryl, Veronica, and Josie all sitting in a row, facing the door that I creep through.

"Betty, where have you been?" Cheryl demands.

"Oh. Hey," I mutter.

"Answer the question, Betty," Josie says through clenched teeth.

"I just went back to my loft, I forgot my phone charger," I tell the lie easily.

"That's crap," Veronica states.

"Tell us the truth," Cheryl says.

"My god! I went back to say goodnight to my boyfriend and get my phone charger. Why can't you guys just give me a break?" I explain, getting frustrated.

"Betty, we thought you were hurt or, or kidnapped," Toni stammers in disbelief.

I shift my gaze to each of their faces. "K-kidnapped?"

"Yeah. About a decade ago someone took a boy right out of his loft," Veronica explains to me. My jaw drops and I gasp in surprise. "Wait... Boyfriend?"

"Does Jughead know?" Toni inquires.

I start to laugh. "Of course! Jug is my boyfriend you guys," I chuckle. I sit down next to the girls and smile at them.

"Ooh Betty!" Josie squeals. My smile gets even bigger when they all start cheering for me. A blush creeps up my neck as they all congratulate me.

"Guys, I don't want to spoil it yet, I really like him," I say quickly.

"Spoil it? We won't do anything!" Ronnie exclaims, giggling.

I raise my eyebrows and smirk at her, "Sure, V." She looks at me, pretending to be offended.

"Wow Betts," she mutters.

"Let's go to bed, its past 1 AM," Josie declares. I nod and find my sleeping bag, crawling under the cover.

 _The next day..._

"Betty! Wake up!" Cheryl says. My eyes flutter open just to find Cheryl leaning over my sleeping bag.

"What do you want Cher?" I mumble. I turn over to avoid getting the bright lights in my eyes.

"Just get up! I need to show you something important," she whispers frantically. I get out of my sleeping bag quickly. "Follow me." She creeps out of the bedroom and down the stairs. She leads me to the window that looks out to the lake.

Standing on the bank, is Toni. Holding hands with a dark haired boy.

"Ok?" I say, confused.

"Just wait," she tells me. I look back out the window right as the boy turns to face Toni.

Jughead.

"W-what?" I ask to no one in specific. I can't seem to tear my eyes away from the pair. Toni stands on her tip toes and presses her lips onto Jughead's. "Oh my god." Tears prick my eyes as I run out of the loft, not bothering to fix my hair and wipe the mascara from under my eyes. I run all the way to my own loft and slam the door behind me. I run my fingers through my hair, multiple times.

"No, Betty! He doesn't care about you! Do not cry over him," I mutter to myself. I pace around the living room, pressing my fingers to my temples to get the image of Jughead and Toni kissing. The door to my loft opens, but I don't turn around to see who it is.

"Are you okay?" I hear Jughead ask. I whip around, my face full of rage.

"Am I okay?" I say, anger flowing in my words. "What do you think?" I yell at him. He walks over to me and tries to grab my arm, but I pull it away quickly.

"What's wrong?" he inquires. I stare at his face, my heart breaking.

"Oh what's wrong? Oh my god Jughead. Don't you know that I know what you did to me?" I tell him. He tries to come closer to me but I push him away from me, making him stumble over his crutches. He steadies himself before responding.

"Betts," he murmurs.

"No! Don't call me that anymore. I saw you and Toni. At the lake," I yell. I back away from him and he takes another step closer.

"Toni and I?" Jughead asks, looking hurt. "You really think that I'm cheating on you?"

"Is it even cheating? We have barely known each other for a month!" I say, angry tears running down my cheeks.

"Betty, let me explain!" he pleads with me.

I shake my head as I respond, "No Jug. Save it." I push past him and stomp up the stairs. I run into the bedroom and shut the door behind me. I slide down the wall and put my head between my knees. I sob into my hands and pull my hair in anger. A knock rings out into the empty bedroom. "Leave me alone!" I yell through the door. The doorknob turns, and I get pushed out of the way of the opening door. Jughead hobbles into the room and looks around, eventually finding me sitting against the wall.

"Betty, it wasn't what you think it is, trust me," he explains, slowly sitting down in front of me.

"Then what the hell was it?" I exclaim, looking up into his crystal blue eyes.

"Every year, the camp hosts a play. The roles were casted before you got here, and Toni and I got the lead roles. At the end, the leads have to hold hands and kiss," Jughead tells me. "I don't like her, Betts. I only like you," he adds.

"Why were you practicing at 9 AM by the lake?" I spit out.

"The camp director said that we should practice where no one can find us. I was going to tell you tonight, B," he says, grabbing my hand and kissing my fingers.

"Oh o-okay," I stammer. "God I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry for misunderstanding, Jug," I whimper, another tear falling down my cheek. He reaches up and wipes it away with his calloused thumb.

"You are not an idiot. You saw me with another girl. How you reacted is completely normal," he says, pulling me closer to him. He rubs my back while I wipe my face with my arm.

"I'm really sorry Jug."

He smiles at me and replies, "Its okay."

I help him stand up and walk back downstairs. We walk to the cafeteria for lunch, which is serving macaroni salad. I get myself a bowl, as well as Jughead's two bowls, since he cannot carry them himself. I find where he sat down and sit next to him. Jughead gratefully takes his bowls and I begin eating my food.

"Mm this is so good," Jug says in between two mouthfuls of food. I nod my head in agreement and shove more macaroni salad in my mouth.

When we finish lunch, Jughead and I walk to the cabin that shows movies every afternoon. Today the movie is Deadpool. I scooch close to Jug during the movie and lay my head on his shoulder.

The movie ends, and it is now 4:45 PM.

"Hey Jug?" I say. He looks over at me, before replying.

"Yes?"

"Can I cook you dinner tonight?" I ask him. His eyes light up and he flashes me a quick smirk.

"Of course Betts," he tells me, wrapping his avaliable arm around my waist.

That night was amazing.

The rest of June was heaven on Earth. I grew closer to Ronnie, Cheryl, Toni and Josie. Jughead and I became a stronger couple, though there were some fights.

July and August, were nightmares.

 **(DO NOT WORRY, THE STORY ISN'T OVER! ITS JUST BEGINNING [that was my attempt at a season 2 finale pun]. ONCE AGAIN, DO NOT WORRY!)**


	9. Steam

**Author's note: I worked on this while I was sick, so it might be crappy. Sorry! This chapter is a bit shorter, but it is cute (I think anyways). It's from Betty's P.O.V.**

 _July..._

"Rise and shine, Jughead!" I exclaim. I run my fingers through his hair as he wakes up. He rubs his eyes with his hands and slowly sits up. "How's your ankle feeling?" I ask him.

"Never been better," he grumbles, sarcasm lacing his words. I smile at him.

His ankle has been giving him trouble ever since the end of June. A couple of the younger campers pulled a prank on him, and he fell. At first, his ankle was fine, but a week later, he woke up, screaming in pain. I was so scared. The doctor said that when he fell, he broke the same bone again, but this time even worse.

"I'm sorry," I tell him, holding his hands. I help him get out of bed, and get dressed. I fetch his crutches for him and we set for the main floor of the loft.

"What's for breakfast?" Jughead inquires. I smile at him as I walk to the fridge. I open the door and pull out a container of scrambled eggs.

"Eggs!" I reply. Jughead finds a seat at the large wooden table, as I dish him a big bowl of the left-over eggs. Then I put the bowl in the microwave and sit down next to him. He puts his hand on top of mine and squeezes. I smile down at our hands.

"Hey Betts?"

"Yes Juggie?" I answer, looking over at him. He smiles before replying.

"I know we've only known each other for a month, but I, I think I lo-" he tells me, before getting interrupted by the microwave beeps. He shuts his eyes and retracts his hand from mine.

All I can think about as I get his bowl from the microwave is what he was going to say. I dish myself some eggs after I give him his bowl. A minute later, my bowl of eggs is ready and I sit down at the table. We eat in silence.

"Do you want me to take your bowl?" I ask him, not making eye contact. I see him shake his head out of the corner of my eye. I bring my gaze up and find him staring at me.

"No. I'm tired of not being able to do anything. I'll do it, and I'll do the dishes too," he says firmly.

"Jughead! You can't walk on your own," I respond. He stands up from his chair and grabs his crutches.

"Betty. Let me do this!" Jughead yells before hobbling away and starts to do the dishes. I bring the two bowls and silverware to him at the sink. I set them next to the sink full of suds and walk out of the kitchen to get dressed.

I dress in a pair of holey jean shorts and a army green tank top. I wrap my hair up with a red bandanna and slip into my white converse. I put on some mascara before heading back downstairs. I mutter my goodbye before running out of the loft. I run to Kevin's loft, which is four lofts away from my own. I pound on the door, waiting for someone to open the door.

"Oh hey, Betty! What's up?" Kevin says as he opens the door. I push past him and head to the kitchen, sitting down on one of the bar stools.

"Kev," I whine, putting my head in my hands.

"What? Did Jughead do something?"

"Yes... and no!" I reply. A confused look washes over Kevin's face. "I was warming his food up and then he was gonna say the 'L' word. We got interrupted by the microwave, then he was really cold towards me. He said he was tired of not being able to do anything and told me that he was going to do the dishes, and I tried to stop him but he yelled at me. Then I came here," I explain.

"He was gonna say the 'L' word?" he asks in disbelief. I nod my response. "And then he yelled at you?"

"Yes. I don't know what to do! I mean, I love him and everything," I trail off. Kevin's jaw drops at my sentence.

"B, did you just..." he inquires.

"Yeah, Kev. I love him but I don't know how to tell him. I think he's mad about his ankle and everything," I tell him.

"Well, what you can do is this..."

 _A few hours later..._

I knock on the bedroom door, knowing Jughead is in the room, most likely reading on the bed.

"Come in," I hear him call. I open the door slowly. He looks up from his book and his mouth opens slightly. I'm dressed in a shiny black one piece swimsuit that has cutouts on the sides, by my ribs. The suit has a deep neckline, and thin straps.

"I'm just grabbing a towel, the girls and I are going swimming," I say, stepping into the room.

"Oh," he chokes out.

"What? Do you not want me to?" I ask innocently, walking closer to him.

"N-no. It's fine, go with them," he whispers.

"Okay," I say smirking. I turn around and walk to the bathroom and grab a white fluffy towel.

"Betty!" Jughead says when I walk back into the bedroom and towards the door. I stop in my tracks and turn around to face him.

"Yes?" I ask, plastering a fake smile on my face.

"Come here, I need to tell you something," Jug tells me, patting the bed next to him. I shuffle towards the bed and sit down next to him.

"What Jug?" I look at him, my eyes searching his.

"Betts, I was trying to tell you this earlier. I know we've only known each other for a month, but I can't stop thinking about you. I've always told myself to not fall for anyone, ever. But I can't help myself around you. I don't know what I would do without you in my life, Betty Cooper. I love you, and I always will love you," he says, grabbing my hand and holding it.

"Jug, I love you too," I reply, leaning in to kiss him. I cup his face with my hands and press my lips against his. "I have to confess something, Juggie."

"Hm?" he inquires, running his fingers down my sides.

"I wasn't actually going swimming with the girls. Kevin told me to dress sexy and surprise you. This was the best I could do," I murmur in his ear.

"Wow," he responds. "Well, Kevin finally had a good idea," he adds, pulling me onto his lap.


	10. Birthday

**Author's Note: So... this chapter is a little steamy... Has a cute Kevin moment as well. It switches half way through from Betty's P.O.V. to Jughead's. Hope you enjoy.**

My skin is set on fire as Jughead runs his fingers up my thighs, towards my butt. I gasp when his fingers slip under one of the cut-outs on my sides.

He reaches behind my neck and unties the strap to my swimsuit, letting it fall down.

"Betts, are you a-" he trails off, before kissing my neck gently.

I nod my response, "Yeah, Jug." His lips connect with my earlobe, making my insides tingle.

I pull his shirt off and tug on the waistband of his jeans.

"Are you okay with this?" he asks abruptly pulling away.

"Yes. I just want all of you, Jug," I respond.

 _The next morning..._

I wake up and strech my arms out. I release a sigh and turn over, suddenly feeling the soreness in my legs and abdomen. I remember why I feel this way and smile to myself. Once I'm facing Jughead, I snuggle closer to his warm body.

"Good morning beautiful," he mumbles, slowly opening his eyes.

"Hi," I whisper back. I feel his hand resting on my bare side, pulling me even closer to him.

"Are you feeling okay?" Jughead inquires, giving me a small smile.

"Yeah, just a little sore thats all," I tell him. I lean forward and kiss him gently. "Last night was amazing, Juggie," I add after a brief kiss.

"It definately was," he replies, kissing me on the cheek.

"I just want to lay here forever. With you," I murmur. He cracks a slight grin before replying.

"We have to get going, Betts. Kevin is probably dying to know what happened," he says with a chuckle. I kiss him quickly and shimmy out from underneath the covers. I walk to my suitcase and find a pair of leggings as well as a crop top. I put the clothes on and then help Jughead find clothes.

"Ready to sieze the day?" I ask him brightly.

"Of course," he answers, grabbing ahold of his crutches. We slowly make our way downstairs and go to the kitchen. I flip the lightswitch and we are bombarded by our friends jumping out from behind the counter.

"Surprise!" They all yell at us. I look at them, my eyes wide in confusion.

"Why are you guys here?" I inquire, staring at them..

"It's Jughead's birthday, didn't he tell you?" Kevin replies, smiling. I turn and glare at Jughead, getting frustrated.

I cover up my anger with my answer, "Oh of course. We were just so, um, busy last night I forgot that its today."

Veronica arches an eyebrow and steps forward, extending her hand to me. "Come join me outside for some quick girl talk, B," she exclaims. "Toodles boys," she adds over her shoulder as we walk outside.

"Busy last night? Oh my god Betty! Did you..." she squeals. I blush as a smile creeps onto my face.

"Yeah, V. We did," I say for her.

"Was he your first time?"

"Mhm. It was so nice to share that with him," I gush.

"Well, I bet lover boy is waiting for you in there, so go to him," she says and pushes me back into the loft. I walk back into the kitchen and sit down at the table next to Kevin.

"So, my plan worked?" he whispers to me as we watch Jughead cut his cake.

"Yeah. He said it, Kev. He said 'I love you' and I said it back," I murmur happily. Jughead turns around with a plate of cake and holds it out for me. I get out of my seat and take the plate from him, placing a quick kiss on his lips. As I walk back to the table to eat the piece of cake, my phone buzzes on the counter. I set the plate down and grab my phone and see what the notification was. A text from Archie telling me to call him.

 _Archie? Why is he texting me right now?_ I think to myself. I quickly excuse my self and head upstairs, before calling him. He picks up on the second ring and starts talking fast.

"Why haven't you been answering my texts and calls? I've tried to reach you multiple times and you don't even open the texts. Please explain Betty," he says.

"Arch, I can explain," I stammer. I pace around the bedroom, getting nervous about what he is going to say next. "I think we need to break up," I add.

"Excuse me?" he fumes.

"I met this, this guy. He's really sweet and amazing," I tell him.

"You cheated on me?"

"Well... yes. He asked me to be his girlfriend, and last night..." I trail off.

"You slept with him?" he yells through the phone. "I can't believe you. You're right. We need to break up," he says before hanging up. I let out a long sigh before heading back to the kitchen.

 _JUGHEAD'S P.O.V._

Betty comes back downstairs, looking flustered.

"Hey, you okay?" I whisper in her ear as I give her a hug.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine," she replies, pulling away with a smile. I return a smile back and kiss her on her forehead. She leads the way to the table, which is surrounded by our friends, except two seats next to each other. I sit down next to Betty and start to eat my cake.

"So, Jughead... your 17. Congrats bro," Kevin says, hitting me on the back.

"Thanks," I respond. As we continue eating, no one utters a single word.

"Well, congratulations you hobo, but we need to go," Cheryl states, standing up from her chair. Everyone else stands up and takes their plate to the sink.

One by one, they all give me a hug, with the exception of Cheryl who pats me on the head. Once all my friends have left, Betty starts doing the dishes. I hobble over to the sink where she is standing and wrap my arms around her stomach.

"Was last night okay?" I murmur, before kissing her neck.

"Mhm," she answers, and stops doing the dishes.

"I'm glad. What shall we do today?"

"We should go for a boat ride!" she exclaims.

I grin as I reply, "Betts, don't you remember what happened last time we went boating?"

"Oh... yeah I kind of forgot," she admits sheepishly.

"It's alright. Let's go!" I tell her, pulling on her hand.


	11. Toledo

**Author's Note: Here is Chapter 11! It's from Jug's P.O.V.. I worked on this for a while, I've just been stressed out about the last few weeks of school, but when I finish school, there will be chapters up every couple days! Hope you enjoy** **this! _*TRIGGER WARNING*_**

I pull on Betty's hand until we are standing on the porch of the loft. She helps me down the three steps and then we head for the docks. Once we reach the boat, Betty guides me onto the boat that sways with the ripples on the lake.

"It's so beautiful out today," Betty murmurs as I steer the boat away from the dock.

"Definately. But not as beautiful as you, Betty Cooper," I respond with a small smirk. She giggles as a blush creeps up her neck.

"Jug, what is going to happen at the end of the summer?" she asks, locking eyes with me. My smile goes away instantly.

"I, I don't know, to be completely honest with you." I answer. She looks away, towards the shore. "But I do know that it won't matter what happens, and I know that I love you," I add with a small smile.

"Really Jug?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" I inquire.

She stands up and walks over to where I'm sitting, before sitting down next to me. I reach out and grab Betty's hand and squeeze it tightly.

"I love you, and I won't ever stop loving you. You have changed my life so much, and I don't want to go back to how it was. Meeting you was the best thing to ever happen to me," I tell her. She smiles, with tears in her eyes.

A single tear falls down her cheek and I swipe it away with my thumb, holding her face in my hand. "Don't cry, Betts."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I'll do without you, Jug," Betty replies. She sniffles and lays her head on my shoulder.

I wrap my arm around her and pull her closer to me. I press a kiss to her head, as I play with her hair that falls around her shoulders. We drift around on the lake, in this same position for a long time.

My phone dings from my pocket, snapping me out of my thoughts. Betty sits up as I shove my hand in my pocket, pulling my phone out.

"Oh my god," I stammer, shaking in disbelief at who texted me.

"What Juggie?" Betty asks, staring at me.

"It, it's my m-mom," I answer. Her jaw drops.

"What did she say?"

"She told me to call, and that it's important," I explain. I stare at my phone for a few seconds before clicking the call button. It rings four times before she picks up.

"Jug?" she breaths.

"M-mom?" I choke out. Betty holds my empty hand and leans closer to me.

"Your sister... she, she's in trouble, Jug. I need you to come to Toledo," my mom tells me.

"Toledo? When?" I ask.

"As soon as possible. Just hurry Jug, she needs you," she says before hanging up.

"Jug, what's wrong?" Betty inquires after I take my phone away from my ear.

"I have to go, we have to go to Toledo. My sister, she's in trouble. Betty, we need to go now!" I explain.

"What do you mean?"

"Betty, I can't explain it, but we need to go to Toledo. My sister needs me. Are you coming or not?" I say as I stand up, making our hands separate.

Her eyebrows scrunch together as she thinks. "Yes. Let's go, Jug." She stands up and grabs my hands, before pulling me in for a small kiss. We break away and I begin to drive to boat back to the docks. Once we return, we hurry as fast as possible to the loft.

I pack a backpack full with spare clothes, and my toiletries. I zip up my bag and throw it over my shoulders.

"Are you ready?" I ask Betty as she walks out of the bathroom. She nods and flashes me a quick smile. We talked with Veronica and she arranged for a private jet to fly us to Toledo. We have to be taking off at 5:15 sharp so we can get to Toledo tonight. We quickly drive to the airport, after sneaking out of camp.

As we pull up to the runway, Betty presses a firm kiss to my lips. "Whatever happens, I love you Jug," she tells me, after the kiss. I nod and put the car in park. We both grab our bags and walk to the jet, greeting the pilot as we walk in.

"Holy crap! This is so awesome!" Betty exclaims, taking a seat and throwing her bag down. I sit down across from her and lean my chair back, getting comfortable.

"So, are you ready to meet my mom and sister?" I ask her, cracking a small grin.

Her face lights up as she answers, "Of course! I can't wait!"

Soon, the jet is taking off from the runway, soaring into the sky. The trip is 3 1/2 hours and Betty and I spend that time kissing and talking, but mostly kissing.

We land in Toledo at 8 o'clock. I hail us a taxi and tell the driver the address that my mom sent to me. He drives away from the jet, and farther away from the camp.

After a 20 minute drive, we arrive in front of a 2 story house that is painted light blue with a white door. I open Betty's door and we slowly walk up to the door. I take a deep breath and knock on the door.

The door swings open to reveal my mother. Her face has aged, and her cheeks are shiny with tears.

"Mom?"

She doesn't reply, but she does pull me into a tight hug. The hug is awkward because of my crutches, but she makes it work.

"Oh my god, you've grown up so much, Jug," she tells me after pulling away. She searches my face and starts to cry.

"Shh, don't cry mom, you're gonna make me cry," I whisper to her. "I need to introduce you to someone," I add. She wipes away her tears and looks behind me, directly at Betty.

"Who is this, Jug?" my mom inquires, stepping out onto the porch. Betty smiles at my mom.

"Mom, this is Betty. My girlfriend," I explain. Betty holds out her hand but my mom ignores it and pulls Betty into a hug.

"Its so nice to meet you, Mrs. Jones," Betty says, flashing a small smile.

"Oh no, call me Gladys! I mean, you are the only girl who has captured Jughead's heart!" she exclaims brightly.

"Where's Jellybean?" I ask, looking inside the house.

"She, she's at the hospital," my mom responds. She lets us in the house and leads the way towards the kitchen. We follow her and then take seats at the table. I reach out and hold Betty's hand, and she squeezes it in reassurance.

"Why is JB at the hospital?"

"She was r-raped," my mother whimpers. Betty's hold on my hand tightens as my mind goes blank.

I stand up in anger, making my chair fall backwards with a loud crash. "What? I'm going to kill that sick bastard!" I yell at no one in particular.

Betty leaves her chair and grabs my face with her small hands.

"Hey, hey, look at me," she soothes. My face is hot with anger and disgust. I look at Betty and break down, falling to the ground. Sobs wrack my body and I feel Betty wrap her arms around me.

"This is all my fault! I wasn't here to protect her!" I cry. I hear my mom start to cry at the table when I say this.

"Juggie, listen to me. This was not your fault!" Betty tells me. She holds me close to her, letting me cry and yell into her shoulder, the entire time she rubs my back softly.

"Gladys, do you have a spare room?" I hear Betty ask my mom. I assume my mother responds because before I know it, Betty is helping me up and towards the stairs. My mind blanks out and the last thing I see before passing out in the guest room, was Betty's pretty face.

 _BETTY'S P.O.V._

Once Jughead is asleep in the bedroom, I creep downstairs and join Gladys at the table once more.

"You don't have to tell me what happened," I say quietly.

"I knew he would react like that. He's always been so protective of Jellybean, ever since they were little."

"He was really scared when you two talked on the phone earlier today," I tell her, tapping my fingers on the table.

"W-we've not had the best relationship, after I left him and his father. I think he hates me, to be completely honest," she responds as she tucks a piece of dark hair behind her ear.

"Jug's just frustrated. And hurting. He'll come around eventually, trust me," I explain. I give her a small smile, and she returns it.

"So, how did you meet?" Gladys inquires, tilting her head slightly.

"We stay in the same loft at the camp, we met about a month ago," I answer, feeling a blush creeping up my neck.

"And, he's good to you?"

The heat in my neck travels to my cheeks as I reply, "Yeah, he is. We've been together for a month but I love him so much. I don't know how I'm ever going to leave him in August." Tears prick my eyes for the second time today.

"You'll figure it out. You seem like a smart girl, Betty. When you calmed him down, I could see how much you care about Jughead. My only piece of advice is to live in the moment. Now, off to bed, shoo! We have a long day tomorrow. I'm taking you two to see Jellybean at the hospital." Gladys says. We both stand up, and I step forward and give her a hug.

"Thank you, Betty. Jug is finally happy, because of you," she whispers. A tear slides down her cheek when we pull apart.

"Goodnight, Gladys." I walk up the stairs and find the bedroom where Jughead is lying peacefully. I change into a pair of shorts and one of Jughead's shirts which is much to large for me, and crawl under the covers, and lay next to him, taking in his warmth. I gaze at him, watching him sleep.

I fall asleep quickly, next to the love of my life.

 _The next morning..._

A small knock wakes me up, and I look around the room towards the door.

"Breakfast is ready," Gladys whispers from the doorway. I give her a sleepy smile and lay my head back down. My leg is slung over his thigh and my arm is wrapped around his torso. I settle my head in the crook of his neck, eliminating the space between us.

"Jug.." I murmur in his ear. "It's time to wake up."

He grumbles his response which makes me smile. "Five more minutes Betts," he replies, breathing in deeply.

I press a kiss to his lips, and his eyes open slowly, looking down to me.

"We have to see Jellybean today, Jug," I tell him, making his eyes widen.


	12. Jellybean

**Author's Note: Heyy guys! It's been forever since I wrote this story. I've been busy writing a new fan-fic (stay tuned...) and school. In a few days I'm done with school so expect an update every few days, and even longer chapters. Enjoy!** **_*TRIGGER WARNING*_**

 _JUGHEAD'S P.O.V._

When Betty says we have to see my little sister, my mind is filled with rage. I try my best to not let it show, but Betty catches on.

"It's gonna be hard, Jug, but she needs you," she whispers to me. I nod slightly, choking down the lump in my throat.

I run my hand down her leg that is over mine, making her breath quicken. She kisses me slowly, running her fingers through my messy hair.

"Betts, I would love to do this, but my mom's downstairs. And the door's open..." I trail off after breaking away from her.

"I could be quiet," she murmurs, scooting even closer to me, pressing her stomach against mine.

"We both know you can't Betty," I tell her before kissing her forehead. She sighs into my neck, and we lay there for a few minutes, just being together.

"I don't need to see my son and his girlfriend having sex so hurry up before your food gets cold!" my mom yells up the stairs.

"Oh my god!" Betty exclaims, her cheeks turning bright red.

"I guess thats our cue," I say with a chuckle. Betty crawls out of bed and helps me get my crutches that are propped beside our bags. We go downstairs and see my mom sitting at the table, sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Morning," I grumble. She bursts into laughter, making Betty blush once more. I sit down at the table across from my mom, and Betty dishes both of us a plate of bacon and eggs.

"Thanks, Betts," I say, kissing her quickly on her cheek when she leans down to give me my plate.

"So... have you two..."

"God mom! Twice in one morning? Thats gross!" I say, feeling my face heat up. She lets out a chuckle and takes another drink of her coffee.

Betty rests her empty hand high on my thigh, capturing my attenting immediatly. "It's fine, Gladys. But yes," she answers.

I groan and put my head in my hands. "Betty!"

They both start laughing, and I give up and shove some bacon in my mouth.

"So we have to be at the hospital in an hour, and I'm warning you Jug, she isn't doing too good. So please stay strong for her.. for me," my mom chokes out.

"O-okay," I stammer once I've swallowed my food.

20 minutes later, I'm sitting down on the seat in my mother's car beside Betty, heading to the Toledo Hospital.

I bounce my leg for most of the drive, until Betty puts her hand on my knee.

"It'll be okay, Jug," she tells me. I stare into her emerald green eyes, desperately searching for help.

"I need you with me, the entire time, Betts," I whisper. She bites her bottom lip and nods, before giving me a small smile. Betty lays her head down on my shoulder and I wrap my arm around her back, pulling her even closer to me.

A few minutes later, we are pulling up in front of the hospital. Betty guides me out of the car and before we walk in, I take a deep breath and adjust my beanie.

We walk in, with my mom behind us. When we reach the front desk, the receptionist looks up from her paperwork. "Oh how may I help you two? The ultrasound doctor isn't in today..." she trails off.

Betty's cheeks flush and I let out a cough.

"No, no, we are looking for Jellybean Jones' room," I reply.

Her eyes widen before she types on her keyboard swiftly, and replying, "Room 329, second floor."

I nod my thanks and lead Betty to the elevator. Once the door shuts firmly, the three of us start laughing.

"Did you see her face?" my mom wheezes. I nod and attempt to catch my breath. I pull Betty into a big hug and lean down to her ear.

"Maybe one day," I murmur quietly. She giggles and kisses me softly. The elevator dings and we pull apart, with me hobbling along side my girlfriend and mom.

After walking for a few minutes, we find room 329. I take a deep breath and look at Betty. She puts on a small smile, giving me all the reassurance I need.

I open the door, and the small girl on the hospital bed looks up from a thick book. "J-Jellybean?" I stammer when we lock eyes.

Her bright blue eyes widen when she realizes who I am, "Jug?" Her voice is shaky and hoarse.

I nodded and walked over to the bed, pulling a chair behind me. I sit down next to the bed and reach my hand out. She takes my hand in her small hand, and I run my thumb over the back of her hand.

I hear my mom's sobs from the doorway, and Betty's comforting voice. I don't even need to look and I know Betty has my mom wrapped in a hug.

"JB, what happened?" I inquire, focusing back on my little sister that is sitting, helplessly in a hospital room. Because some bastard raped her.

"I was at theatre practice, and I was walking home. It was around 7 o'clock, last Monday. A boy, around your age, maybe a little older, came around the corner. H-he grabbed me, and pushed me into an alley. I tried to scream, but he had a g-gun. It was pressed into my temple, and he said if I made one noise he would blow my brains out against the wall.

"He raped me. I passed out and then I woke up in an ambulance, trying to figure out what was happening. The doctors said I have temporary memory loss, so I'm staying here for a while," she explains.

My jaw drops in disbelief. "When they catch the sicko who did this to you, I'm going to make him pay," I tell her, tucking a piece of her raven hair behind her ear.

"I'm kind of tired... can you come back in a few hours?" she inquires.

I nod my response and watch her quickly fall asleep.

A hand rests on my shoulder and I look up to see Betty. She helps me out of the chair before leading me out of my younger sister's hospital room.

As we roam the hall, I catch a glimpse of a doctor leaving a small closet. With a quick glance down the hall, I pull her into the room behind me.

She shuts the door and locks it, before kissing me fiercly. My crutches are abandoned and her hands fly up to my hair, pushing my beanie off. I push her against the door with my hands grabbing onto her waist.

"Oh my god Jug," she breathes as I bite her lip.


End file.
